Cielois Pride Month Oneshots
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR MY FANFICTION "THE SCARLET WINTER" ALL ONESHOTS HERE ARE BASED AROUND OR A PART OF THAT STORY SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED] Ciel and Alois are enemies, but sometimes they have their more peaceful, calm and even loving moments together. A romance is slowly blossoming here
1. Kindness

Alois watched as Ciel sat alone on the crumbling, broken wall at the edge of the playground. The younger boy swung his feet gently, eyes glued to the ground beneath them. The triplets whispered to themselves from Alois' side but the blond found he couldn't take his eyes off the other boy.

Ciel was his enemy. And yet, Alois knew how he felt. He knew the pain of losing someone you loved. He knew the feeling of not having a parent around to watch over their child as they grew up. He knew that it was a feeling that would never be healed. Someone who would never be replaced. Claude was supposed to be Alois' father now, and yet he would never replace his real father. Not that he even tried... And Alois doubted that Luka even remembered the man who was supposed to have raised them alongside their mother.

Alois felt the triplets glue their eyes on him as he took a step away from them and began to walk over to Ciel. No, he wouldn't hurt him this time with the encounter he was about to engage. He was usually villainous toward him, yes, but even he had his limitations. He stopped a few steps away from Ciel, and when he got no response of acknowledgement, he took up the space beside him on a part of the wall that looked steady enough.

Ciel didn't look at him. Didn't make any move to get away from him. He didn't speak to him.

"...Listen," Alois finally broke the silence with a sigh. "I'm gonna make you a deal, Phantomhive".

Ciel's gaze flickered toward him for a split second and in that moment, Alois saw all the pain he knew of reflected in those dark blue eyes. He knew that he was doing the right thing. He imagined Ciel's voice didn't trust how it would sound, and so he continued with his proposal.

"I know you're going through a pretty tough time, believe me, so...I'm going to cut you some slack for the next two weeks, alright? That means I won't be mean to you in any sort of way, I promise. And - and I can't believe I'm saying this, but - if I see or hear anyone bullying you in my place, then I'll give them what for. Okay?"

This time, Ciel nodded slightly. A small, curt nod before he went still again. Alois sighed for the final time and patted the younger boy on the shoulder as he dropped down off the wall. "It wasn't your fault you father died, Ciel. If you want to believe anything I have to say then let it be that at the very least, please".

As he dusted off the back of his coat from where he'd been sitting and made his way back to Canterbury, Thompson and Timber, Alois missed the almost longing gaze Ciel had as he watched him walk away.


	2. Passion

"I hate you with such a passion!"

It was a sentence passed between Ciel and Alois for so long that neither remembered when or who had yelled it first. But alas, the feeling was mutual. Over the years, the words became more and more tainted with venom and spite. Their hatred for one another only continued to grow and darken.

Alois would hiss under his breath at any mention of Ciel's name. Ciel would clench his jaw and sometimes he dipped his head so his eyes were shadowed by his fringe. Hands curled into fists at their sides, shoulders hunched themselves up toward their ears. Their auras were a mixture of black and blood red.

But soon enough the two boys had their worlds flipped and their lives changed.

They ended up living together through Rachel's marriage to Claude. Much to their disgust at first. Luka moved up to the top floor with his brother so Ciel took Luka's old room. Rachel and Claude had the second floor for their room as well as the living room. Sebastian and Tanaka continued their duties as butlers and the boys did well to avoid one another best they could.

Until the truth about their online dating slipped out.

That all along they had been talking and falling in love with one another instead of someone they imagined they would never be able to meet. Ciel had been scared, and Alois had been beyond furious. The blond had pinned Ciel to the bed in his room with a fierce growl and harsh, icy blue eyes. Ciel had gulped, and he closed his remaining good eye as Alois' hand reached toward him and he felt the older boy slide his thumb beneath his eyepatch and gasped as his injury was brushed against as the eyepatch was removed.

And then suddenly Ciel felt Alois' lips on his own. All the fear and hatred they'd held for so long was now gone. Their burning passion of hate truly had turned into love. Real love. Ciel had kept his eye closed and reached up to wrap his arms around Alois' neck as the other's hands rested on his waist and the space on the duvet just beside where he lay.

Ciel had never ever imagined that Alois would be the one to capture his heart. And he knew Alois was thinking the exact same. But nonetheless, this was something they both knew they wanted and didn't ever want to let go of.


	3. Smile

Ciel would willingly admit that after the passing of his father and the remarriage of his mother, he had lost the ability to smile. He could fake it, but none of his smiles were ever genuine. Except when he had been talking with his online boyfriend - Justin. Those smiles he wouldn't be able to keep hidden away with the blush of his cheeks whenever he received a cute or funny text from the one his heart had decided on.

Alois had changed that though. After their reveal, Ciel had realised that even if he believed they had fallen for someone else rather than each other, there was no real difference. They had believed in a name, but loved a personality. Things had been awkward at first, with Alois yelling at him and giving him looks to kill while throwing curses around in the air like they were nothing. Alois had begun to calm down and then he, too, realised that what Ciel was telling him was indeed true.

Whether they liked it or not, they had fallen in love with the enemy.

Going back to school had shaken Ciel, leaving him unsure of where things stood in the world. His mother was married to one of his teachers who just so happened to be the adoptive father of his lover. As complicated as it seemed in his head, Alois had done something unthinkable. He'd taken Ciel's hand and guided him across the playground and into the school building, where they were met with looks of surprise and the sudden whisper of gossip all around.

Before Ciel could bolt out of the building and hide himself away, Alois had simply wrapped his arms around his waist after letting go of his hand and held him close. Ciel had been forced to place his hands against his chest as he looked up at the older boy. The blond had then smiled down at him with such love and affection in his eyes that Ciel couldn't help but smile back.

So perhaps he had ended up falling in love with someone completely unexpected, but things had worked out alright in the end. And Ciel smiled wider that evening as he lay beside Alois on his bed, knowing that after all they'd gone through to get to where they had ended up now, was all very much, definitely, worth the while.


	4. Run

"A-And so it's my fault that Luka-...th-that Luka disappeared...!" Alois' wail was so stricken with grief as he curled up on his side on the sofa that the sound pierced Ciel's heart like a needle. Or like a sword being driven through his very being. He'd seen the devastation in those gorgeous blue eyes - wait, what now? - and how the entire situation was tearing him apart from the inside out.

But Ciel didn't blame Alois for Luka's disappearance. How could he? As Alois had just explained, he'd decided to try running away with the younger boy with the initial idea that he would be protecting him from any further harm. Alois had truly believed that it would save them both from their surroundings. Ciel frowned as he silently watched Alois sniffle and sob into his pillow over his loss.

Eventually, Ciel gently placed his hand on Alois' back between his shoulder blades and slowly rubbed back and forth, up and down along the blond's spine in comfort. It'd been months since the incident, and Luka's body hadn't been found anywhere thus far. The police had eventually given up the search as a main case and so only few officers were trying to look into things as much as they could. Alois had crumbled and fallen apart right in front of Ciel's eyes.

The two of them stayed in their silence minus Alois' crying. Ciel thought about how happy Luka had been and how happy he had made Alois. He knew they had had it rough when they were young, before he met them, but he hadn't realised it was still so bad enough that Alois had tried to run away from it all. He listened to the blond's helpless whispers of his brother's name.

The bluenette soon decided to lay down beside the blond and cautiously put his arm over him. Alois peeked up at him, sniffled, and then shifted a little closer to Ciel could hug him. Sure they still weren't on the best of terms right now, but Alois hadn't been so heartless when Ciel had lost his father, and so Ciel wasn't going to be so heartless when Alois had lost the one person who had truly made him his happiest.


	5. Nature

When Rachel had decided to take the new family out for a picnic, Alois couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of all the ridiculous, most absolutely boring things on the planet and-

"Let's go! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Luka's sudden excitement made Alois wince from being so loud and close to his ears.

But, if it made his little brother happy then he'd plaster on his brightest smile just for him. He glanced across the kitchen to Ciel and saw that the boy looked equally as disgusted at either going outside with family or being forced to spend quality time with Alois. He'd noticed that Ciel didn't seem to mind Luka all that much, but then again, the little russet haired child seemed to be adored by everyone he met (minus Claude).

And so they were told to bring one item of entertainment each for themselves before hauling into the car and having Sebastian drive them to wherever the heck their destination was to be. Ciel had chosen a fairly large book. Luka had asked to borrow his brother's Nintendo DS, and Alois had simply decided to go with his phone and brought earphones just in case - mainly for the car ride since he was forced to be confined in a smaller space with his enemy than he found comfortable.

After finally reaching their destination through a slow, long drive, the boys found themselves in a field with a river running by. Alois heard Ciel sigh heavily from beside him and the two glanced at one another before shifting a distance between them. Alois dug out his phone and text his lover.

 **PurpleSpectrum:** I'm so done. If I don't respond after you do then it's because I'm on a stupid family outing and have lost all signal.

He waited a good three minutes before giving up on receiving any kind of reply. That was fine, he'd wait. He pushed his phone into his shirt pocket and smiled as he watched Luka run around exploring all the different sounds and sights. He made sure to call him away from going too near the edge of the river and took to sitting on the picnic blanket that Rachel and Claude had laid out for them all. Ciel also sat there, but beneath a tree for shade as he kept fixated on his book.

Alois shrugged to himself, watched the food be laid out and kept a close eye on his brother. Surely this random and utterly boring trip wouldn't last forever and he could go back home, lay on his bed and text the one his heart belonged to.


	6. Pictures

Oh how the school photos always made him cringe. To stand in a line for what seemed like absolutely forever was painful enough. And then there were those who couldn't keep still for merely a few seconds, or those who had the nerve to blink. And don' even get him started on the students who loved to practically flirt with the camera (or rather the photographer). Simply to say, Ciel Phantomhive hated having his photo taken at school. He'd walk over, take a seat how they wanted him to, flash a forced smile and then leave before they could call him back for a second take.

But Alois on the other hand. Alois adored attention and Ciel had seen his Instagram account many a time to say with complete sincerity that he was obsessed with photos of himself. At least ninety percent of his content were pictures of himself, the other ten being his brother or of them together. But when Ciel's former enemy-now-boyfriend suggested they take a selfie together to mark their official going out, Ciel had just sighed and complied to the wish.

It couldn't hurt, right? Wrong.

Alois insisted they take a photo together for every month they were together and Ciel saw no problem with that, but soon enough Alois was including him in photo after photo whenever he had the sudden urge to take one and he'd even go out of his way to seek his reluctant boyfriend out. Soon enough Ciel just sucked it up and got use to it all, even secretly beginning to enjoy the attention and positivity they were getting on the stupid app as much as Alois did.

Although he'd never admit to it, of course.


	7. Hands

He felt Alois' hands travel up his sides and cradle his neck, sliding over his shoulders and back down to tie around his waist as he kissed him once. Twice. Thrice. More and more, again and again his lips connected with the blond's. His own hands were running themselves through sunlit blond locks from the back of his neck. The kisses were sweet, loving, and gentle.

Ciel reluctantly broke their series of kisses to nuzzle Alois' neck and catch his breath because, damn, he was too good. To think that only a few years ago they had been at each other's throats for over a decade until the unexpected happened. And Ciel swore he'd never loved anyone more than he loved Alois. Knowing Alois felt the exact same made his heart flip over in his chest happily.

"I love you," he whispered and he panted softly. They never shared the words much, because they always knew. But he often muttered it when Alois' separation anxiety picked up, knowing that if Alois heard him say it at the right time in the right moment then he'd believe him and be okay. "I really do love you".

Alois kissed his cheek gently and mumbled a mimicked reply against his lips before the kisses started up again. When they finished, Alois laid beside Ciel and the bluenette held his hand firmly, lacing their fingers together securely. His dark blue eyes met the lighter shade of his lover and a small smile graced his face. He slowly shifted closer and closed his eyes as he rested his head on Alois' chest.

This was it. This was all he would ever ask for in the world. To be able to cuddle, hug, kiss, and hold hands with the one person in the world who made him his happiest.


	8. Pain

So much of their young lives had revolved around hate and hurt. Loss of family. Loss of trust. Loss of happiness. There was a lot missing from their lives that no one should have had to go through. But the worst pain was when they found out the undeniable truth that the person their hearts had clung to so deeply had turned out to be one another. Their own worst enemy.

Alois had felt betrayed by the one person he had left in the world, and it made him want to twist his heart from his chest and throw it away for good altogether. Ciel felt disgusted with himself for not putting the pieces together sooner. And now there was the party going on downstairs to which someone would come looking for them sooner or later.

That's when Alois had suddenly kissed him. He didn't know why exactly, Ciel had said something that had registered in his head. And Ciel kissed him back. It was the start of something new. New and exciting. But it wasn't to last long. A knock on their door broke them apart and Alois went to answer it, making sure whoever it was didn't see Ciel in there with him.

Things were about to change. For better? For worse? Neither of them knew the answer. Neither of them were ready for what was to come next.


	9. Hugs

Alois stiffened as Ciel wrapped his arms around him from behind, feeling his nose nuzzle into his back. He screwed his eyes shut when he heard him try and hold back a sniffle. He sighed to himself before prying the boy's hands off himself and turning to face him. Ciel's face was stained with tears, and his blue eyes were streaming with tears. The blond felt his heart lurch out for him and quickly gathered him into his arms, feeling Ciel quickly return the hug and grip his shirt tightly. He really shouldn't've yelled at him as harshly as he did.

"I'm sorry Alois! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to bring up Luka..." Sniffle. "I-I know how much you miss him... I don't want to replace him, of course I don't! I just meant that...that I just want more time to spend with you because I love you but you're so busy lately..."

"...It's okay Ciel. I shouldn't've yelled at you like I did. I was just...caught off guard, y'know? Sensitive subject and all..."

Ciel nodded against his chest and reached up to kiss his cheek before Alois kissed his head.


	10. Heart

_"And that was Simple by Florida Georgia Line! Only on Feel Good FM, turn up the music!"_

Alois sighed to himself as he listened to the radio blare around his room as he worked on his homework. He took a glance out the window and sighed again. "If only things were simple..." he muttered to himself as the next song began to play, "like this stupid Math equation, argh! And dumbass Claude won't even help me a tiny bit because he's just dumbass Claude and I'VE HAD IT!" He threw down his pencil and stomped over to the bed, flinging himself face down upon it.

"And this stupid heart of mine is being bothersome and I hate it too!" He grumbled more under his breath before mildly screaming in agitation into his pillow, wrapping his arms around it tightly. Once he was done, he glared up at the ceiling and growled. "Stupid Phantomhive brat..." Ah, yes, this was all Ciel's fault. Of course it was.

And little did he know, said Phantomhive brat was standing on the other side of the door.


	11. Sweets

When Alois had suggested they go to a café for lunch, Ciel hadn't been expecting it to be a cat café of all things. The silent-footed creatures would wander around, occasionally brushing against his leg or startling him by jumping onto a ledge next to him. Alois was most definitely amused, even stroking his foot up his leg teasingly which often earnt him a dark blue glare.

"I hate you," Ciel growled, jumping when a black Bombay cat jumped up near him and a ginger tabby rubbed against his leg affectionately.

"Pfft, you totally love me," Alois replied, crooking his finger to scratch a silver tabby under the chin. "You love to tell me every night before Rachel comes to check up on us. Oh, and then you tell me again when you sneak into my room once she thinks you're asleep".

"Well that was before you brought me here and somehow after you used to try beating me in the halls".

"Well I left school, and brought you here for a little celebration!"

"Well gee, thanks love. Such a thoughtful heart you have".

Alois giggled at his sarcasm before he dug the spoon into the desert they were sharing and passed a spoonful of the chocolate treat to his lover's lips temptingly. Ciel rolled his eyes and took the mouthful, not breaking eye contact with Alois until he swallowed. The blond grinned joyfully before taking a spoonful for himself.

When Ciel mentioned the indirect kiss, Alois only smirked and teased him by saying he'd dress up as a kitty cat for him while their parent and guardian were out for the night.


	12. Blush

"I still can't believe it. You're really dating Alois? The same Alois you've only ever hated?" Elizabeth pressed the back of her hand to Ciel's forehead as they sat together on a wall in the higher level of the playground. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Haha, funny how things go, am I right?" Finnian chuckled.

"Oh says the boy who's fallen head over heels for his teacher who absurdly supports the idea of such a notion and is very willing to make your dreams come true once you graduate," Ciel countered making Finnian's face flush a deep red. "Tell me Finny, what delusional world do you live in exactly?"

"H-Hey no fair! And so what if that is the case? It'll be fine once I graduate so there's no problem. It's not like it's against the law".

"It is now!".

Finnian sighed. "Whatever. You do you, and I do me. Okay?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes slightly at his friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while someday I'll be sleeping with the love of my life, and you'll be sleeping with your own enemy!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Elizabeth pushed them both apart with a hand pressed on each of their chests.

Ciel huffed, though his face was an even deeper shade than Finnian's. So what if he had fallen for Alois? If they were happy together then that's all that mattered. And he supposed that maybe one day he would be able to be lighter on Finnian's relationship too.


	13. Soft

Alois watched Ciel and his friends carefully from a distance. The triplets stood behind him, swapping glances and shrugs with one another in silence. Eventually the blond boy huffed and turned to face his friends.

"From now on nobody touches Phantomhive. I have my reasons to which I will keep only to myself. Do I make myself clear you three?" His voice wasn't icy. It wasn't firm in any way. It wasn't the least bit cold.

The triplets found it odd but of course, said nothing. Something had happened between the rivals and it seemed to have settled a score. Alois had indeed turned soft toward Ciel, and there was something akin to love in his crystal blue eyes. Whatever had happened was definitely something that would change the way everyone saw them.


	14. Colourful

Gloom and doom and an everlasting darkness had shadowed their lives from young childhood to teens and then to young adults. Then suddenly they had each found one end of a rainbow, and had followed it until it brought them together. That was where they belonged; with one another. A shaft of miraculous light had entered their lives and the rainbow that had been made in the contrasting light and darkness was something they valued more than their lives.

Ciel had been distraught over the loss of his father. And even though Alois had given him a decent enough break to somewhat recover, that one act of kindness hadn't been what changed Ciel's mind about him. Nor had it been what changed his heart. He'd always seen and known Alois to be malicious and cruel to not just him, but others around him. He was manipulative in a sly, cunning sort of way. Luka had been the only exception.

Alois had felt his world crumble and be destroyed around him when the police gave up the search for his brother. He had changed a lot after that. And a lot of his world had changed with him. Happiness seemed to bloom everywhere and it sickened him. Why was he having to suffer when everyone around him was having the time of their lives?! It wasn't fair!

But then the ultimate truth of his online lover being Ciel had caused him to snap. The one person who he never imagined would be the cure to his depression, had shone their light on him and somewhat begun to heal him. A healing that was unlike any other. So calming. So loving.

So...colourful.


	15. Proud

Ciel stood outside in the cold night. The school disco music thumping loudly in the air from behind him. He was too scared to go back inside and stand in the crowd of people who seemed to do nothing but stare at and whisper, gossiping about him. All they seemed to talk about was his relationship with Alois or how he was without a father or how it was almost like incest that his mother and Alois' guardian were married yet he was dating the Trancy boy.

It hadn't been either his nor Alois' intentions to fall in love with each other, and yet it had happened anyway. And Ciel felt like the world shifted itself into righteousness when he was with him. He'd never felt more confident or in love before. And he knew Alois had never been happier ever since the passing of his brother (since the police gave up the search, Luka had been pronounced dead or supposedly so).

He saw the splash mark on his jacket before he noticed his face was wet with a tear's streak. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes before letting out a shuddery breath of chilly air. He sucked in a breath to puff out his chest confidently before the tears returned to his eyes and he exhaled loudly. He hung his head and trembled lightly.

"Ciel...?" He heard Alois call his named and glanced up to see his concerned frown. What was he even doing here? The disco was for Ciel's year only, and Alois had only graduated last year anyway. "I expected you to be inside with your friends enjoying yourself".

"...I don't want to. I don't want them looking at me or talking about me thinking I can't hear what they're saying! All they talk about is how toxic our relationship is, and I hate it! I've tolerated it until now...it's too much Alois. It's too much to take..."

He heard Alois hum in thought before the boy moved in front of him and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Listen to me. Sure, us falling in love is certainly the most unexpected thing in the world. But I'm happy it happened. I'm fucking proud that it happened! And you should be too... You are, right?" Ciel nodded slowly and Alois lifted his chin. "Then what else matters? You're still a Phantomhive. I'm still a Trancy-Fautus kinda hybrid thing whatever".

Ciel had to chuckle a little at that. "Yeah...you're right, for once".

"Heeey~ Don't mock me, Phantombrat" He lightly punched his shoulder which made Ciel chuckle again.

Ciel then hugged his boyfriend around the waist tightly and mumbled a "thanks" against his chest, then he smiled and kissed his cheek before disappearing back indoors. He was proud of who he was and proud to be in love with his now-former enemy. And goddammit he was going to fearlessly show it!


	16. Laughter

The most contagious thing about Alois Trancy (aside from his kisses, to Ciel) was most definitely his laugh. Just a simple chuckle from him could soon get an entire room to erupt into a full on fit of laughter, brightening the mood instantly. Some would say it was quite a remarkable gift for him to have. Although, he used to use his contagious laughter at the expense of some poor student who had simply amused him by perhaps tripping over or being hit so hard it hurt, etc. Though once he graduated and had begun dating Ciel, his laughter only made itself known for the better reasons.

Although everyone knew how Luka had made him the happiest boy alive, despite all the disruption surrounding the brothers, Alois was sure that Ciel would eventually make him just as happy in the near future. He made him extremely happy now, for sure, but Luka still weighed heavily on his mind and he was still healing even though it'd been a few years now. Ciel respected that. Their relationship was easing out of it's rocky stage, the two settling more comfortably with certain situations.

Happiness was the strength they gave one another after having to deal with their respective hardships. Ciel felt at peace when he could sneak into Alois' room at night to sleep with him, or when he came home from school and could cuddle on the sofa with the blond - sometimes he even fell asleep if he got particularly comfy or had had a long, hard day.

But the joyous sound Alois could make when he was truly happy and fully enjoying himself was probably Ciel's favourite sound in the whole wide world.


	17. Flowers

Ciel held the bouquet tightly in his hands as he stared at the name engraved on the tombstone just before him. His body was trembling lightly as he fought the urge to break down into tears. Of course there was reason to, but Ciel had continuously built himself up to become more guarded than usual. Only few people managed to break his walls and get through to him. His mother (before her marriage to Claude), Finnian, Elizabeth, and...Alois. It was truly remarkable how far they'd both come from their first ever meet.

Ciel stared at his father's name before he slowly placed the flowers on the ground, gently resting against the cold stone. He straightened himself and his breath hitched when arms wrapped around his waist in an effort to silently comfort him. How Alois made him feel more relaxed was unknown to himself. Ciel looked up at him over his shoulder before turning in his embrace and wrapping his arms around him in return. His fingers curled into the back of his shirt as he buried his face the best he could. Would Vincent be proud of him? Happy for him like his mother was? He'd been told so many times that he would be. But part of him refused to believe it. Not all of him, only part.

Alois tightened his hold a tiny bit and kissed the younger boy's head. They stayed in a comfortable silence, knowing that in just a few days the process and situation would repeat but with their roles switched. Luka's birthday would fall in the next week, and Alois was already preparing himself for the worst of him. He and Ciel seemed the be the only ones who remembered each year that went by.

Eventually they let go, reluctantly, and Ciel took one final look at the grave before taking Alois' hand and silently asking if they could go home. Alois glanced at the sky, darkening with signs of rain, and nodded in reply. Slow footsteps sounded as they distanced themselves from the graveyard's grounds, and hand in hand, walked together back to their shared home where they would meet the sofa and perhaps a mug of hot chocolate if any awaited them in the kitchen cupboards.


	18. Music

Ciel smiled goofily at his phone biting his lip to hold back a chuckle. Justin was hilarious and always had a way to make him feel good. Finny glanced over at him curiously but went back to his video game race. Ciel had invited his friend around just so he wasn't lonely while everyone else was out of the house for now - Sebastian and Tanaka were in the garden sorting some things for his parents.

 **PurpleSpectrum:** Heeey I got something for you. Since you been feeling down and stuff recently.

 **Vipersia:** Oh really? What is it?

 **PurpleSpectrum:** Search up this song - Doing What You Do by Loving Caliber ft Nikki Holguin. You shouldn't be disappointed.

 **Vipersia:** On it

Ciel did what he was told, grabbing his laptop and searching the song on YouTube. He found a video and pressed play, listening intently.

 _We are who we are_

 _Why don't I be me and you be you?_

 _We're spreading colour 'round us_

 _We're lighting up the sky it's what we do_

 _We shouldn't care 'bout anyone_

 _Or anything that brings us down_

 _So come on now, let's be free_

 _Just be yourself_

When the song ended, Ciel closed his laptop and hugged his phone close to his chest before he text his boyfriend back.

 **Vipersia:** You are amazing!

 **PurpleSpectrum:** Thanks very much, love ;)

 **Vipersia:** I'm gonna have to find a song for you too now

 **PurpleSpectrum:** I'm intrigued~

Ciel thought for a moment.

 **Vipersia:** Got it. You Got Nothing On Me. Same artists as you did for me ;)

There was a few moments of Ciel just watching Finny play his game before his phone buzzed again.

 **PurpleSpectrum:** I fucking love you


	19. Oddball

Ciel seemed to near enough glare out his classroom window from the second floor, watching with mild interest as Alois pranced around in the area just seen below. It was an area off the playground so students weren't really supposed to be there outside classes unless they were on their way to somewhere else and merely just passing through. The silent triplets were with him as usual too. There was something about the blond that always seemed to catch Ciel's attention whether he liked it or not. Whether he wanted it or not. He could hear his teacher talking quietly about something, paying little attention yet still making it seem as though he was listening.

From the corner of his eye as he worked, he watched Alois pace about before springing from each triplets and making some sort of wild gestures with his hands. It was a bizarre scene if anything. Ciel eventually just sighed to himself in his head although his chest still let him exhale a breath of air. His pen scribbled down the notes he'd been given from his textbook but he could still hear Alois' muffled voice from outside.

One thing was for sure though; Alois Trancy was an odd one of a kind.


	20. Rise

Both of them wanted to be king of the school. They wanted respect. Reputation. Popularity. It was all a simple desire to simply get above one another. They did not and would not see one another as simply an equal. One had to rise. One had to fall. A simple game that had been played for many years, people switching sides based on outcomes.

Ciel had an advantage whenever Alois moved to a new school, but then so did Alois. Ciel could work his way up automatically during a final year. Alois would make his first year the chance to win respect of new people and would automatically be the ruler between the two. When Ciel joined the school as Alois began his second year, the game would begin once more.


	21. Hope

_"I need you to help me find him"._

Ciel hadn't found the strength to say no to Alois' plea. The blond was so tearful that he afraid he'd break down at any given second. So, reluctantly he agreed to help him find his missing little brother. Even though it had been a few years now, and whatever had happened to the poor little boy hadn't been able to be solved by the professionals, let alone two school students.

Ciel didn't want to given Alois any kind of false hope either. It would only pain him more in the end, when the full force of the reality hit like a train and caused Alois to turn his back on Ciel with even more hatred than he had ever had for him before now. They were remarkably being able to finally patch up their ongoing feud, possibly without even realising.

Ciel followed as they searched the woods. They looked in every bush and behind every large rock and clump of tall grass they saw. Ciel had lost hope long ago that Luka was still alive. But Alois obviously refused to give up. Luka was all he had for himself, after all. They continued on, mud getting on their clothes and grass staining their skin also. Ciel could tell Alois was getting tired by his sluggish movements and sighed to himself, tapping the boy on the shoulder from where he was knelt by a rock.

"Alois...we've been out here for hours now. Let's go home, please?"

Alois surprisingly didn't turn on him instantly like he'd been expecting. Instead, he slowly turned to look up at him with that tearful ocean of blue. Ciel frowned, pleading with him silently as well as verbally.

"You're exhausted Alois. Perhaps we can get the police to start up a search again".

He knew it a bit of a weak suggestion, but he didn't have any other idea for now. But it seemed to convince Alois enough. The older boy stood to his feet, stumbling slightly. He let Ciel take his hand and lead him on the path back toward home. If Alois still had enough hope that his little brother had survived for this amount of time, then Ciel promised himself that he would help Alois and be there for when it all finally hit home.


	22. Grow

Ciel sat with his arm wrapped around Alois' shoulder as the boy had his head buried into his knees that were brought up to his chest. It was only during his more vulnerable times that Alois let Ciel sit on the bed and comfort him. He could hear the quiet sobs and hiccups coming from the other, muffled by the fabric of his black denim jeans. It wasn't fair that the world was making him suffer again. Suffer more.

"I was supposed to look after him," Alois soon mumbled, his voice thick with sorrow and pain. "I was the only one who cared about him".

"It isn't your fault that he ran way. He went looking for you, sure he did, but how are you to blame? You said you left him with the triplets for a night. You knew he was there, and that's all you should have to worry about".

"But I should've made sure!"

"You were going back there the next morning to get him! You only did what you thought was best and what was right, putting a roof over his head for the night so he would be safe".

"Ciel, I know you're trying to help but I'm sorry. I should never have left him with the triplets. I should've kept him with me at all times, just like I promised him. I should've kept going instead of stopping for the night. Then maybe he'd still be around..."

The younger boy sighed and wrapped both his arms around Alois, drawing him in close for a better comforting hug. He let him bury his face into his shoulder, knowing he would feel the wetness of Alois' tears there soon enough. He heard his breathing continue to be irregular as he tried to calm himself down but at the same time kept unwillingly working himself up. All Ciel could do was hold him.

"I didn't want him to grow up Ciel...b-but not like this... This isn't what I wanted... This isn't what I meant..."


	23. Accept

"Ciel, enough of this pointless argument!" Rachel snapped as she continued to braid some of her hair. Ciel sat on her bed behind her, pouting grumpily with his arms folded across his chest. "It is not up to you to decide what I do with the people I choose to meet. You'll simply just have to accept it and actually grow up".

"But Claude is my Math teacher! And Alois' guardian! Wh-What if you get married to him for some absurd reason? I'd have to live with my worst enemy!" Ciel protested, clearly unhappy with the situation his mother could potentially put him in. Having her date one of his teachers was bad enough (and what did she even see in him, really?), but the thought of things going much further and having to deal with Alois Trancy twenty four seven made him feel like vomiting.

"Ciel, you're far too young to even know what having an enemy is like. Your father would've known about that, plenty..." Rachel trailed off before she shook her head slightly with a smile and turned to face her son. "If this Alois is really as bad as you say he is then you're just going to have to man up and deal with it".

"He's the reason I last went to the hospital with a fractured wrist!"

"Then perhaps you can start by trying to keep out of his way" The woman grabbed her clutch purse and phone in her hand, stopping by the door. "And Ciel?" Her tone was soft yet meaningful. "People can change, sweetheart".

As she left Ciel only had one thought that he was for sure was true. Alois Trancy would never and could never change. But either way Rachel was right. If things ever did move forward with her and Claude, then he really would just have no choice but to accept living with Alois.


	24. Fight

Another punch thrown. Another drop of blood on the ground. It seemed to never end. And yet Ciel and Alois stood by with their friends as if this was something new in their world. And in a way, one could suppose it was since usually it was the Trancy and Phantomhive boys going at one another like they were personal punchbags. It all seemed so futile now.

Alois had his arm wrapped around Ciel's waist, gently curling his fingers into his hip. The dark blue eyed boy glanced upward at his boyfriend and gently rested his hand on the other's, holding it best he could manage. Alois exhaled softly and Ciel knew he had been reassured. They wouldn't end up in that kind of situation again. Not after everything they'd gone through together by now.

Ciel saw Finny's face light up in a faint dusting of blush as Mr Bardroy came out of the nearby building alongside Miss Anafeloz to intervene. He couldn't help but smirk teasingly his way and he quietly chuckled at Finny's pout when he noticed. But soon those vibrant green eyes were back on the teachers. Or teacher, to be exact. What Finny saw in him exactly, Ciel would never understand. But he guessed that was because he had found his own happiness and love in someone different.

The group of seven watched with mild interest as the teachers broke up the fight and each took the participants away for a good, firm talking to as well as gaining an explanation as to why the fight had begun in the first place. Finny only watched until his favourite teacher had disappeared back indoors, and Alois simply yawned in boredom now that nothing truly interesting was happening on the playground.

Ciel shook his head to himself, letting go of Alois' hand to turn and hug him around his waist instead. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure they never ended up in a fight that bad again. Sure they'd have a few scraps and arguments here and there purely because of either a disagreement or a mild misunderstanding, but he was more than prepared for that. And he hoped Alois was too, despite how sensitive he could be at times.


	25. Love

The way Alois fell in love with Ciel Phantomhive was a funny story. He'd never once believed that weird saying about how if you argued with someone so much that you were really deeply in love with them and practically soulmates or whatever. He believed in soulmates though, of course. He never understood how that could make someone happy. He had known Kyle was his soulmate just from a few days of them talking online, but when he had eventually found out that Kyle had been Ciel all along, he had gone to a dark place in his head.

Ciel had talked about how it didn't matter that they had each fallen for 'Kyle' and 'Justin', they had fallen for their personalities and the side that they had never let the other truly see when they only knew one another as Trancy and Phantomhive. Alois simply didn't have it in him (mostly due to his shock and anger) to deny the fact that, yes, he was indeed in love with the boy he had always labelled as his enemy.

He had kissed Ciel for the first time after that confrontation. It was a kiss he knew he would never forget, and now there were certainly plenty more of them since they had made it official with one another properly. But he had tried to avoid Ciel after the party had ended that night. It wasn't because he still hated Ciel, but rather because he had needed time to figure out what was happening and how it was going to affect everything he had known.

But he knew that love could also mean sacrifice. Had Luka's disappearance somehow helped with this? No...that didn't feel right to him. Perhaps... Perhaps he had to sacrifice their ever-long feud. To put the hatred he had had for the boy to an eternal rest and make way for the love that Ciel was willing to give to and show him. Yes... He liked the sound of that. Very much so.


	26. Cherish

Alois cherished very few things in his life. His little brother, Luka, his popularity, and his long list of memories with Ciel ranging from their beginning to their current affairs. Losing Luka had been the toughest part of his life, he would say, but only because he had been the only constant thing in his life. Ciel had been there, sure, but they had been on very different terms beforehand. Losing his popularity battle against Ciel (though the other had also accepted loss) had not been so hard to get rid of. He'd enjoyed being popular and the game had kept him highly entertained throughout the years. And then his memories with Ciel...they were what he cherished most nowadays. Aside from his friends and family, his memories were essentially what kept him going.

There had been many times when he had found himself in more of a darker mindset, but the big incident of his and Ciel's love lives had pulled him away from all that. Now he could happily stay curled up with Ciel on either one of their beds or the sofa. Neither had to say a word, the comfortable silence was enough. Ciel would sometimes kiss him once or twice, and Alois would often run his fingers through Ciel's hair soothingly. It was not what anyone had been expecting, but it was certainly something the both of them cherished more than anything.


	27. Embrace

Ciel watched as Alois embraced his little brother tightly on his knees. Luka giggled joyfully as his small arms reached up to tie around the older boy's neck. Sometimes he wished he had that kind of relationship with someone. The closest he had was Finny, whom he considered like a brother, or there was that weird kid named Aster who wanted so desperately to be his long lost twin...that was a weird and kind of frightening experience.

To say he did get his wish was not entirely correct. He now got embraces like he'd wanted, and some would probably see them as brothers, but Ciel only wanted Alois as his boyfriend and nothing else. His new favourite way to spend the weekends was to find him and cuddle up to him, simply to just relax or comfort him if needed. He knew he couldn't replace Luka, nor did he want to or even try to. Alois made him happy, and that was all he could ask for.


	28. Enough

"This is ridiculous..." Ciel muttered to himself as he twisted and turned from where he lay on the bed. He covered his face with his hands as he fell onto his back and groaned into his palms. "He can't possibly avoid me forever because of this. We live in the same house for crying out loud. Especially when he kissed me first!" He sat up and pushed his fringe back, running his fingers through it before dropping his hand and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. "I'm going to sort this whether he wants it or not".

He made his way to Alois' room on the next floor up, stepping quietly as to not make the stairs creak since it was getting quite late. He hesitated outside the blond's room, the dim light from the other side of the door peering through the crack that indicated the door was not shut properly. With a small knock, Ciel pushed the door open, closing it behind him as he stepped in. Alois immediately shot him a sharp glare at being disturbed in whatever he was doing on his phone.

"Alois. We need to talk".

"About what?" Alois' disinterested tone was slightly mumbled.

"About us!" Ciel strode up to him and climbed onto the bed, grabbing his phone and gently tossing it aside so he had his full attention. He trapped Alois to the bed by stretching his arm over him as those crystal blue eyes glared up at him with heated anger. "I don't want to hide how I feel about you anymore. I told you already, Kyle and Justin are just names, we fell for one another under fake names. Alois... Alois, please, I can't take this much longer! I love you..."

Alois stayed silent for a few moments before he sighed heavily. "Fine...I suppose I'll admit to feeling the same. I just don't know how everyone will take this. Your mother pretty much knows you hate me as much as I hate you, Claude barely gives a damn, and God knows how everyone at school will react!"

"Why should that even matter to you...?" Ciel's voice was soft and sounded broken. "Being popular won't get you any sort of privilege at college or university or in the workplace! Alois, please, we can put an end to everything if we do this... All those unneeded fights, snarky remarks, threats. It can all end for good".

"Why does this matter to you so much? Answer me that".

Ciel bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut. "I already said...I love you, Alois. I love...you..." He clenched his jaw as a few tears fell and he blinked open his eyes to a slightly blurred vision when he felt Alois' hand cup his cheek and begin to brush away the wetness.

"Ciel...don't cry, please... I can't bear to see you cry anymore, not after all this has happened" He sat himself upright a little and pulled Ciel down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him comfortably as the younger boy got himself settled against his chest. "I'm so sorry... I love you too. W-We'll sort this out, I know we will. A-And if it means you'll truly be happy with me then...then I don't have a reason to disagree".

Ciel placed his hand over Alois' chest, feeling his heart pulse beneath the layers, and rested his head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent from the crook of his neck. He felt himself growing tired and closed his eyes with a soft smile on his face. He knew Alois would fall asleep soon, and he hoped he meant what he'd said.


	29. March

Ciel could feel himself trembling as he stood next to Alois with the triplets surrounding them from behind. He slipped his hand into Alois' and laced their fingers together firmly, feeling Alois squeeze back in acknowledgement. He sucked in a deep breath and swallowed thickly. Alois gave him a small tug as he began to walk through the crowd with Ciel keeping close to his side. The stares of the other students watching them pricked at his skin uneasily but Alois' confidence was radiating.

He puffed out his chest proudly just as the other was, and marched through the halls with him. Together, they would show their newfound love for one another, and how strong it was currently and just how much stronger it was going to get.


	30. Unity

Years and years passed after Ciel and Alois finalised their relationship. Since they'd never been related even when Rachel and Claude had gotten married, it had allowed the two to escape to the country village once Ciel had finished university. Alois mostly stayed at home and worked as a blogger online, and Ciel had managed to open up a small toyshop within the village center. They lived as happily as they could ever imagine, with Ciel eventually taking Alois' Trancy surname for himself through their own marriage.

Elizabeth had found a young, fairly rich gentleman to take her hand, and she was currently expecting a third child for the two of them. The triplets' whereabouts were unknown but Alois often said he kept in brief touch with them. Finny had been ecstatic when he finally got to tell Ciel that he and Mr Bardroy were finally a proper couple now that the boy was finally out of school and of legal age. Ciel had also received a puppy as a present from Alois one birthday and due to it's russet coloured fur, he had decided to name it Luka in memory of Alois' lost brother.

Everything felt right with the world. Everything felt complete. And as Ciel lay curled up against Alois' chest that night, he couldn't help but think with a peaceful smile that he was immensely proud of how far they had all come in their many years.


End file.
